Tomber dans tes yeux
by RobotRock
Summary: Un OS de 11 pages que j'avais promis à ma Waifu, après pas mal de temps à rechigner j'ai finalement accomplie ma tâche. Alors je te le publie ici pour que tu puisse le lire proprement n'importe où Keur sur twa


Akaotsubo de l'Iolar x Arno Dorian

{ Assassin's Creed Unity - Univers Alternatif [ RP ] }

Tomber dans tes yeux

Leur première rencontre remontait à un âge que tout deux avaient oubliés, un âge d'innocence pure mais à la fois d'ignorance totale. Alors que les sombres mécanismes d'une guerre vieille comme le monde s'apprêtaient à se mettre en marche, deux enfants se croisèrent pour la première fois, sans savoir que leur futur se conjugerait ensemble des années plus tard.

Courant dans les somptueux jardins du palais royale de Versaille, Arno suivait une jeune furie rousse qui se délectait de sa hardiesse a avoir volé une simple pomme. Du moins, peut-être n'étais ce pas qu'une simple pomme... Après tout, tout était supposé avoir débuté par un tel fruit. Et ce même fruit semblait être profondément encré dans l'histoire de l'Humanité. Poursuivant la jeune fille, il en oublia de regarder où il allait et, allant trop vite, l'impact était inévitable. Rentrant dans la jeune Akaotsubo de l'Iolar qui se retrouva pousser à terre, le maladroit s'arrêta un instant, bredouillant maintes excuses, mais de l'autres côté Elise ne cessait d'hurler son prénom . . . Maladroit qu'il était, il reprit sa course, laissant derrière lui celui qui deviendrait son aimée, mère de ces enfants, sa moitié.

Mais le Destin n'était pas prêt de les laisser ainsi se séparer, si sa volonté était de les ramener ensemble, alors ainsi soit-il. Des années plus tard; des retrouvaille insoupçonnés.  
Revenant d'une mission avec son père, Théophile de l'Iolar, Akaotsubo n'eut cependant guère le temps de se reposer puisqu'une cérémonie allait débuté. Gagnant la salle de réunion des Assassins, la jeune brunette se plaça entre son père et l'héritière du crédo nordique, et sa tendre amie, Serah Stark. Lui offrant un simple regard que la blonde lui retourna pour salutations, elle se tournèrent vers le Maître des Assassins faisant son entré, Mirabeau. Les rejoignant sur l'estrade il leur expliqua que Bellec avait trouvé une probable nouvel recrut. Peu de temps après, la figure de Bellec, suivit par la silhouette d'un homme inconnu, firent leurs apparitions. Chacuns enfilèrent alors leur capuche, et leurs visage ainsi dissimulé, la cérémonie commença.

Les Maîtres Assassins s'occupèrent de tout cependant, et alors qu'Arno était perdu dans sa contemplation de l'imposant et magnifique Sanctuaire souterrain, il tenta de scruter le visage de chacunes des figures encapuchonnés. En vain, évidemment. Cependant, au fond d'elle même, Aka vit ressurgir un lointain souvenir. Celui d'un jeu garçon courant dans les jardins de Versaille; celui d'un garçon comprenant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son père. Celui qui lui avait construit toute sa haine pour les Templiers. Cependant, un nuage flou demeurait encore sur ses souvenirs. Se mordant la lèvres en silence, frustrée de ne pouvoir reposer un nom sur ce visage enfantin. Elle fut tiré de ces rêverie, tout comme l'homme en bas, par un prénom oublié.

« Arno Victor Dorian » Appela Mirabeau, invitant le jeune homme à boire le contenue du calice abriter dans un insigne en marbre du symbole des Assassin.  
Quittant son inspection, Arno s'avança et but le breuvage, passant ainsi l'épreuve que tout Assassin se devait d'accomplir. Son visage était la simple preuve que ce qu'il y vivait n'était pas une partie de plaisir . . . Et alors Akaotsubo n'eut aucun doutes. Il s'agissait bien de ce garçon !

Quelques temps s'écoula, Arno s'avérait être une recrue plus que prometteuse. Mais personnes n'en avait doutés en vue de son sang, lui le fils du défunt Charles Dorian. Théophile en particulier, n'avait jamais douté un seul instant. Et la joie de retrouvé celui qui était autrefois son filleul semblait comblé une part infime d'un vide vieux de dizaine d'années. Ce n'était pas sa femme, sa tendre Eleanor. . . Mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Akaotsubo n'avait hélas que très peu de souvenirs de sa mère, où de cette période ou son père était plus. . . expressifs dans ses sentiments, mais le retour d'Arno semblait avoir amenez un apaisement plus qu'attendu. Comme un baume que l'on appliquerait enfin sur une plaie encore saillante.  
Même elle, se surprit à apprécier sa compagnie. Bien qu'il demeurait profondément tourmentée par ces "erreurs" et autres cauchemar humain, Arno était quelqu'un qui arborait un coeur en or. Leurs missions étaient, bien que sinistres en ces temps de profonds conflits, des moments qu'elle se surprenait d'apprécier plus que n'importe quel autres choses. Un lien se formait, et le Destin put enfin admirer la début de son idylle tant attendue.

Puis ELLE arriva. Alors qu'Arno tentait d'expliquer son implication avec la fille de La Serre, tentant de ralier les autres Assassins à sa cause, la brune couvait au fond de son coeur cette rage, et cette sourde peine, bouillonante, incandescente ! Elle se prit à retrouver la vision sombre et fade de sa Paris en guerre, mais peu importe le nombre de morts qu'elle pouvait voir, peu importe les heureuse retrouvailles, cette boule demeurait comme un poids au creux de son estomac. Qu'étais-ce donc que ce foutoir . . .  
Assise au beau milieu de la nuit dans le salon de leur 'cachette'; la brune ne pouvait plus supporter ces idées tourbillonantes. Alors elle avait opté pour ce qui lui avait par le passé toujours sortie de ces pires moments.

« Navrée, mais il semblerait que le bonne alcool vient à manqué par ici. Si tu veux mon avis, Bellec y est pour quelques choses » fit la voix sarcastique de son amie. Prenant place sur le banc en face d'elle, deux bouteilles en main, elle ouvrit chacunes d'elles et en tendit une à son amie.  
Bien que nombreux furent ceux qui prenait son amie pour un vrai coeur de pierre, leur enfance partagés lui permettait de voir au travers des mécanismes d'auto-défense de Serah Stark, maître assassin des nordiques. Là où tous y voyait de la glace, elle y voyait danser une lueur chaleureuse et bienveillante, un lieu où elle pourrait trouver le réconfort. Buvant avidemment à même la bouteille sous le regard amusé de son amie; l'alcool finit par délié ces lèvres, et les oreilles de son amie lui demeurèrent fidèles tout du long.  
Cependant, Serah Stark avait elle aussi une limite à sa patience, ôtant la bouteille de la main de son amie elle lui fit un petit sourire à la fois taquin et bienveillant.

« Bon, j'ai compris, tu ne peux pas piffrer la rouquine. Mais genre, VRAIMENT PAS. Tu es énervée qu'Arno ait renoncé à nos rangs pour elle, et qu'il soit partie à l'aventure en duo. Ma chérie, c'est ce qu'on appelle la maladie d'amour. »  
Mais ces mots n'eurent aucun impact. Souriant en voyant son amie endormie sur la table, elle soupira. Amenant son amie dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans un lit, et non sur une table au beau milieu de la nuit, elle espéra silencieusement que davantage de souffrance ne croiserait pas le chemin de celle qui lui était si chère.

Les jours à venir semblaient tous se ressembler, enchaînant missions après missions, Akaotsubo demeurait la même pour ceux qui n'y regardait pas de très près. Mais il manquait quelque choses, définitivement. Mais quoi ?  
Alors que l'astre lunaire lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs de sa mère, de son père les ayant quittés un peu plus tôt cette année. Tant de pertes s'enchaîner dans sa vie. . . Est-ce qu'un jour ce cycle de morts s'arrêterait ? Echappant un soupire, elle fut dérobé à ses sombres pensée par un frappement sur la porte. Troublé en vue de l'heure tardive, la brune ouvrit la porte et un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur ces lèvres en retrouvant son vieil ami, Alois. Quel ironie, qu'elle l'est retrouvé au moment où Arno ramenait Elise. Lui, qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis l'enfance, le retrouver ainsi. . . En même temps où elle perdait autre chose.  
Alors qu'ils parlèrent ensemble tout au longs de la nuit, rattraper le temps perdu, cette douleur demeurait toujours au coin de son esprit. Quand s'arrêtera t-elle donc . . . Remarquant soudainement qu'un son ne troublait le silence, ces iris d'émeraude croisèrent ceux de son ami; et en cet échange, tant de mots silencieux s'échangèrent. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Soupirant, l'albinos lui tendit une lettre.

« Serah m'a donné cela pour toi. »  
Elle était déjà ouverte. Hésitante, elle en lu le contenu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands à la lecture des mots. Jetant un regard vers son ami d'enfance, ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire tristement. Une autorisation silencieuse.  
Sans plus de paroles, la brune enfila ses vêtements et quitta le refuge pour pénétrer dans le Chaos de Paris.

La lettre en question, comme un envoyé du Destin, était un rapport complet des mouvements d'Arno, sur ses enquêtes, ses plans. . . Où il était, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, qui n'était que pur folie. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée de perdre Arno, elle se trouvait ici. Sur les toits de Notre-Dame au premières lueurs de l'Aube, attendant les mouvements de ses 'proies'. Le vents matinal aurait pu être une bouffée d'air frai très appréciable, si son estomac n'était pas noué par l'anxiété.  
Redescendant a des hauteurs acceptable, elle suivit la forme de la rouquine; seule. Troublée, elle relu le rapport et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait ici. Sifflant, irritée de voir cela, elle suivit la rousse dans les catacombes, ou se déroula le combat contre Germain. Evidemment, Arno la rejoint pour l'aider; un triste sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il ne changerait pas. . .

Mais le combat n'était pas égale, les pouvoirs de la Pomme d'Eden était bien trop grands pour de simples assassins, les lieux ne cessait de trembler. Il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les pouvoirs hors du commun des mortels fassent s'écrouler les lieux, mais en cet instant, tout ce qui compta dans les yeux de la brune était de le protéger lui. Quittant les ténèbres, elle le poussa hors de l'amas de débris qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus.  
Troublé, Arno ne put cependant guère avoir le temps de pensé à la situation alors qu'il vit la rouquine partir seul, combattre Germain. C'était du pur suicide, et tous le savait. Courant désespérément, il était trop tard. La magie éclata et Elise n'y survécue pas. Le reste du combat, tout était noir alors que la jeune assassin perdit conscience.

Les semaines et mois à venir, Akaotsubo était allités, se remettant de ces blessures. Chanceuse d'avoir survécue grâce à Alois l'ayant trouvé sur les lieux, les nouvelles d'Arno était cependant quasiement . . . inexistante. Si ce n'était pas pour les rapport de Serah, elle n'aurait aucune idée de si oui ou non il était encore vivant.  
Mais vint un temps où elle ne pouvait plus juste rester là, allongée, à ne rien faire.  
Quittant la ville sur les traces du français, Akaotsubo le retrouva profondément changé, physiquement parlant.  
Les retrouvailles furent. . . marqué sous le signe d'un silence quelque peu gênant, les blessures des deux étant bien trop fraîches encore. Mais Arno ne refusa pas son aide, contre toute attente. La mission que le Marquis de Sade était plutôt simple, récupérer un certain manuscrit. Cependant leur petite aventure finit sur. . . une autre aventure, découvrant des troupes de Napoléon sur leur chemin, ils y découvrent l'existence d'un artéfact que Napoléon convoite; ainsi qu'une rencontre avec un jeune voleur répondant au nom de Léon. Concluant un marché pour récupérer le manuscrit en l'échange du sauvetage de l'enfant; la quête devait cesser là. Mais rien ne se passe jamais celon les plans . . .  
Troublé par une hallucination, Akaotsubo se retrouva à poursuivre le français dans les rue de Saint Denis; c'était à la fois inatendue et troublant. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son visage profondément marqué par le trouble intérieur qu'il éprouvait; sa surprise empira en voyant la brune non loin derrière. Les paroles qu'ils partagèrent furent... futiles, Arno, refusant d'en démordre ne voulait simplement rien entendre. Trop troublé par sa soi-disant vision d'Elise, il était simplement indisposé à l'écoutée. Soupirant d'irritation, la brune le foudroya du regard avant de tourner les talons et de partir sur son propre chemin; une douleur lanscinante dans son estomac. Mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas dû qu'à un simple malaise psychologique ou autre anxiété.

Ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes... Et une infection avait suivit peu après. Fiévreuse, souffrante, la brune ne semblait plus en voir la fin du tunnel; trop de douleurs qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Séjournant à l'ophelinat ou le jeune Léon vivait, ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait trouvé inconsciente dans les rues de Saint Denis, après sa dispute avec le français. Ne pouvant supporter cela plus longtemps, le jeune garçon traversa la moitié de la ville, cherchant l'assassin qui l'avait sauvé -et lui avait prit son trophée (le manuscrit)-. Trouvant Arno dans une taverne, il tenta de lui expliquer la situation, mais aux simples mots de « malade » et « Akaotsubo » ensemble, l'assassin était debout et lui ordonnait de le guider à elle.  
Si il se sentait misérable depuis la mort d'Elise, en voyant la brune dans un tel état, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était à cet instant . . . Car misérable semblait être un euphémisme ! S'agenouillant au bord du lit, sa main sur le front bouillant de la brune, son regard inquiet dansa sur sa forme affaiblie. Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire ! Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi. . . C'était impossible.  
La veillant des jours durant, il contacta l'ordre pour leur faire part de l'état de leur membre. Et il ne fut nullement surprit de voir débarquer Alois presque immédiatement. Ce qui le surprit par contre ce fut le point qu'il se prit au visage. Après s'être fait sermonner par un 'démon' ou Dieu sait quoi, nommé Bill, et qui était le gardien de la brune; il pensait que plus rien ne l'étonnait. Mais visiblement, l'albinos avait son mots a dire. Et en quelques jours seulement, il eut le droit à 2 remontrances royales qui lui firent presque regretter le simple fait d'être né. . .  
Mais tout deux avait raisons. Il avait été trop prit dans ses remords, aveuglé par son sentiment de "devoir" envers Elise il avait fait du mal a celle qui le voyait pour ce qu'il était réellement. Oserait-il pensé qu'elle l'aimait ?  
Restant encore quelques jours à la veiller, voyant son état s'améliorer, il décida de faire ce qui était le mieux. Il récupérera ce fichut artéfact avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaise main; il se le jura. Et en échange, il obtiendrait sa place sur un navire en destination de l'Egypte. Il se devait de trouver des réponses; et il savait. . . Que c'était là bas qu'il les aurait.

Alors qu'il fut guidé aux catacombes par le jeune orphelin, ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il découvrit la brune l'attendre à l'entrée. Sans réfléchir, par la simple euphorie de la voir se tenir en face de lui, en bonne santé, il la prise dans ses bras.  
« Merci. » Se contenta t-il seulement de lui dire, laissant la brune perplexe, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions et il s'enfonça dans les catacombes à la recherche de la clé a ses réponses.  
Sans grandes surprise, à eux deux, la tâches fut bien plus aisés que s'il avait été seul. Un sentiment de nostalgie le prit, alors qu'il se souvint des missions d'antan. Que cette époque lui manquait . . . Remettant l'artefact entre de bonnes mains; il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à partir sans avoir la première réponse a ses tourments. Offrant à la brune de la raccompagner à la confrérie, ils voyagèrent ensemble, et bien que la conversation n'était pas des plus riches. Il y avait simplement cette sensation étrange mais si douce, qui faisait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient besoin de mots.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a destination, Arno fut surpris de l'accueil qui lui fut réservé, mais d'autant plus surpris de voir que la grande partis des assassins qu'ils avaient connus étaient... plus ici aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas été le seul a avoir perdu, et un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas morts s'il étaient resté dans leur rangs ? Aurais-ce été différent ?

S'isolant loin des festivités de leurs retour, Arno admira un temps la ville en proie au ténèbres de la nuit. Songeur, il ne remarqua pas la brune s'approcher doucement a ces côtés. S'en suivit une longue et douce nuit ou ils parlèrent, longuement, écoulant tout leurs cœur l'un à l'autre. Les sentiments mis à nus, leur lien était plus que réels, et cette euphorie d'enfin pouvoir être ensemble, leurs cœurs à nus, se mua en une nuit inoubliable pour les deux.  
Il pensait que son départ se ferait le cœur lourds, mais au lieu de cela, il était simplement heureux... Oui, heureux, enfin, d'avoir quelqu'un, quelque part à retourner. Et c'était un sentiment qu'il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner.

Alors que son navire quittait les quais en direction des terres ancestrales de l'Égypte; laissant derrière lui une Paris libérée, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que se qu'il retrouverait quelques années plus tard serait plus beau encore que cette vision de liberté.

_

Quatres Années plus tard

Se tenant sur le pont du navire, Arno admira la silhouette de sa tendre Paris se dessiner à travers la brume matinale. Les mains aggriper au bord, comme s'il avait peur de chavirer; il sentait plus que jamais son coeur battre à tout rompre. Un rythme éffréné battait dans sa poitrine, et ce n'était pas seulement les retrouvailles avec son lieu de naissance qui le metait dans cet état. Il le savait, elle l'attendait . . . Ces quatres années, bien que riche en réponse et savoirs, lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Bien que leur nuit ne fut qu'une parmis tant de lune solitaire, il en gardait un souvenir profondément ancré dans sa mémoire, et son coeur, et chaque moment difficile, c'était la promesse de ces bras qui lui avait fais tenir le coup.  
Le navire accosta le quais, mais la démarche n'eut à peine le temps de commencer que l'assassin avait, avec grand agilité et vitesse, sauté par dessus bord et atteint la terre ferme comme un enfant surexité. Tant de choses avait changé, Paris lui semblait presque méconnaissable en ces 4 misérables années ! Et cette excitation de redécouvrir ces lieux était ennivrante. Demandant au Capitaine d'envoyer ces affaires chez lui, il fut aussitôt partie dans une course effrénés dans les rues, puis les toits de Paris. Faisant un détour près de la bien aimée Notre-Dame, niché sur ces hauteurs il respira profodément cet air qui lui avait tant manqué. Il était si bon de rentrer chez soi . . . Il avait passez une grande partie de sa journée à explorer la ville qu'il connaissait autrefois par coeur. Bien que les rues demeurait fondamentalement les mêmes, chaque recoins lui semblait nouveau. Le mode de vie tout entier avait basculer, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, cela, seul le temps le dira.

Marchant dans les étroites ruelles de Paris, il s'arrêta dans l'une étant déserte et invita les silhouettes le suivant à se présenter à lui. Sans grande surprise il sourit en voyant les formes encapuchonnés sortir des ténèbres; la seule questions était, qui les avaient envoyés ? Leur signalant qu'il était en chemin pour la Confrérie de toute façon, il les regarda repartir dans les ténèbres avant de reprendre son chemin vers le Sanctuaire des Assassins. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'y trouva à la porte qu'il se prit à appréhender le moment. . . Et si plus rien n'était pareil ici non plus ? Prit de sueur froide il préféra abandonner l'idée, et s'arma de courage en franchissant le seuil. Y redécouvrant des visages familliers, bien que changés par le temps et les aventures personelles d'un chacun. Il partagea des récits avec la nordique et l'italien. Mais ce qu'il ne manqua pas de noter c'était le fait qu'il se soit assit l'un à côté de l'autre, en plus du ruban ornant le cou de la blonde. Avait-il donc raté tant de choses ?!

Riant à leurs côté, il apprit que chacuns d'eux étaient également partie pour retourner sur leurs terres respective, en quête de réponses, où simplement assumé leurs responsabilités longtemps fuit. Sans grande surprise, il comprit qu'il avait désormais devant lui deux maîtres assassin -alors que lui restait un simple novice . . .-.  
Alors que les plaisanteries continuaient, l'heure tournant, bien qu'il appréciait retrouvé ces ami(e)s, son coeur se languissait d'une toute autre présence. S'excusant d'interrompre la discussion, il prit enfin le courage de s'enquérir des nouvelles de celle qui lui avait redonné un sens à la vie. Ezio et Serah échangèrent alors un regard, dont il ne comprit rien du tout, puis avec un léger sourire taquin et ... curieux, la blonde l'informa vaguement du bien être de la brune. Ces réponses vagues ne le dérangèrent pas pour autant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir où elle était et courir à elle.

Quittant ces amis une fois la réponse obtenue, préparant son voyage sur le champs pour le manoir familiale des l'Iolar, il fut surprit de voir la blonde et l'italien s'incruster, et son trouble fut pire encore lorsque l'italien lui donna une réponse des plus déconcertante. « Je veux certainement pas manqué ça ! » Son cerveau bouillonant à mille à l'heure, il se prit à craindre que quelque chose n'allait pas . . . Remarquant son trouble, Serah lui donna quelques paroles rassurantes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ... ?  
Les grilles du manoir lui paraissaient plus imposante que jamais alors qu'il les poussa pour entrer dans la propriété. Mais ses pensées furent stopper en entendant des rires un peu plus loin dans le parc. Alors il se posa enfin une question intelligente; pourquoi avait-elle regagner le manoir, seule ? Du moins, était-elle réellement seule ?

Courant comme jamais en suivant les voix, il se retrouva privé de la sienne en voyant deux enfants jouer sous le regard bienveillant de la brune. Il était encore trop loin, mais les enfants le remarquèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Ce qui fit alors que la brune se retourna vers lui; et bon dieu, ce que son regard lui avait manqué !  
Metant un terme à la distance entre eux à grande enjambés, Akaotsubo se relevant en même temps, le visage profondément troublé il la prise dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler. Trop euphorique, il ne remarqua pas la confusion qui régnait dans l'air.

« Vous êtes...? »

Ouvrant subitement ces yeux, sentant les bras de la brune le repousser il cligna des yeux profondément choqué par la situation. Lui laissant un regard de chien battu il peina à trouver les mots.

« Tu... ne me reconnais pas ? »

Puis son esprit lui fit noter un tout autre élément, posant son regard sur les deux jeunes garçons il sentit son coeur se serrer. Aurait-elle refait sa vie durant ces quatres années ? Etait-elle avec un autre... ?  
Alors qu'il sombrait dans sa stupeur et son effroi, les éclats de rires d'un idiot le troublèrent d'autant plus. Depuis quand son meilleur ami était-il devenu un tel sadique ?! Foudroyant et supliant les deux amis du regard, il regarda la blonde soupirer tandis que l'italien s'approcha de lui. Son bras sur ces épaules il se demanda ce qu'il préparait.

« C'est ton français, Aka. Tu ne le reconnais plus dit donc ? » Taquina ce dernier, alors qu'Arno demeurait muet comme une tombe. Se demandant qui pouvait être l'enfoiré qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie. Alors que la réalisation tomba sur la brune, il se sentit tirer en avant puis le contact de lèvres contre les siennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?!  
Mais son cerveau, son corps tout entier, refusait d'y réfléchir et il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras comme si il venait de retrouver la vie. Et ils auraient probablement continuer si la blonde ne les avaient pas rappeler à la réalité en toussotant légèrement. Jetant un coup d'oeils en direction des enfants, Arno et la brune suivirent son regard et soudaineemnt le français se demanda comment aborder la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais l'un d'eux coupa le silence.

« Mr Arno, c'est vous ?! Bah ça alors, vous avez vraiment changer ! »  
Cette voix lui rappelait vaguement quelques choses, alors que les deux enfants avoir prit place au côté de la brune, il ne put retenir l'incompréhension danser sur ses traits. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la brune qui se contentait de sourire, lui signalant qu'il allait devoir se débrouillez seul, il se maudit intérieurement et sourit à l'enfant.

« C'est moi, oui. . . Je ne pensais pas être si... méconnaissable. Mais j'imagine que quatres ans ne sont pas si douce quand on vieillit »

N'osant pas avouez à voix haute qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur la situation, le jeune Léon le sauva malgré tout de la misère en lui rappelant qui il était. Il comprit alors qu'Akaotsubo l'avait adopté quelques jours après son départ, et étonnement, cela ne le surprit pas tant que cela. Cependant une question demeurait... Ses yeux se posant sur le plus jeune, il s'accroupit a son niveau et se présenta.

Le jeune garçon, timide, se cacha derrière sa mère. Attendrit par la vision il tenta de le faire parler mais en vain... Après tout il était un parfait étranger, c'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler. Mais au fond il était profondément déçue. Les invitants à rester, la soirée se passa sous les rires et les retrouvailles. Plus qu'heureux de retrouver celle qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait cependant pas arrêter de penser au jeune garçon. Et le silence d'Akaotsubo a son sujet lui laissait croire qu'il n'était pas le sien. Après tout comment pourrait-il être le sien après 4 années d'absence ! Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui en vouloir, après tout, il était partie si vite... C'était sa faute.

Soupirant il s'excusa et décida d'allez prendre un peu l'air. Assit sur l'un des bancs du jardin, la lune se refletant dans ses yeux il passa ses mains sur son visage épuisés par tout ces voyages. Il aspirait simplement à un peu de repos et de tranquillité. Mais son esprit refusait de lui donner ces simples chose. Il était tant troublé qu'il n'entendit même pas les pas léger du garçon dénommé Vincent s'asseoir à ses côtés, et sentit encore moins ses lourds regard sur lui. Une simple question l'arracha a ses tourments.

« Tu aimes maman ? »

Surprit, il regarda le jeune garçon comme s'il voyait un esprit, ou pire encore, entendait des voix. Mais comprenant qu'il était bel et bien présent et qu'il venait de lui poser cette question il laissa tomber ses mais, et se pencha légèrement en avant sans lâcher l'enfant du regard.

« Bien sûr, de tout mon coeur même. »

Alors que Vincent semblait en pleine réflexion, les joues gonflés et les sourcils froncés, Arno se demanda un moment si il venait de dire quelques chose de mal. Avalant bruyamment sa salive il se sentit presque anxieux, alors que ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Puis le visage de l'enfant se mua en un sourire timide alors qu'il acquiesça.

« Bien alors. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire pleurer ! »

Voyant la peur de l'enfant d'ainsi s'exprimer lorsqu'il n'en avait surement pas l'habitude, Arno sourit et acquiesça à son tour.

« Jamais je n'oserais. »

Se relevant, et tendant sa main au jeune garçon pour qu'il regagne ensemble le salon où se trouvait encore les autres adultes, il comprit enfin que cela importait peu qui était son père. Il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour en devenir un, tout simplement. Et cela lui suffisait amplement.

La vie reprit alors un court normal, se liant avec les deux garçons, regagnant petit à petit la place dans le coeur de la brune, rien ne semblait pouvoir être plus parfait pour Arno. Il lui semblait que chaque jour il était dans son propre petit paradis, et cela, il avait encore parfois du mal à comprendre comment il avait mériter cela. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçait a travers les minces rideaux, il s'extasia en regardant la forme endormit de la brune dans ses bras. Chaque nuit était si parfaite depuis qu'il était revenu à ses côtés. Tout était on ne peu plus parfait.  
Puis soudainement, son monde implosa. Alors qu'il s'émerveillait devant le visage endormie de son aimée, jouant avec une de ces longues mèches de cheveux ébènes, les mots qu'elle lui échappa le frappèrent violement.

« Vincent est ton fils. »

Venait-il vraiment d'entendre cela ? Clignant des yeux il se redressa un peu plus et la regarda. Cette dernière le regardait en retour, un petit sourire en coin pronait sur ses lèvres. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

« Ne plaisante donc pas avec cela. . . Tu sais que je me fiche de savoir à qui, pour moi Vincent est mon fils c'est tout ! »

Soupirant il passa une main sur son visage, épuisé d'une telle mauvaise blague. Cependant la brune sur-enchérit, le regardant sérieusement cette fois. La confusion était extrême. Se pointant du doigt il bégaya

« Mais comment... je.. Vraiment ? Le mien ? »

Alors qu'elle hochait la tête, un sourire idiot et béat se dessina sur ces lèvres. Se jetant sur elle il l'embrassa comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Lui qui pensait être au paradis... Comment définir une telle euphorie !  
Le lendemain fut bien évidemment réservé à annoncé la vérité au fameux fils, et Arno fut plus que ravie de le lui apprendre lui même. Et les yeux brillant de son fils lui semblèrent être la plus belle richesse en ce monde. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir jouer avec son garnement, Aka l'interrompit et s'agenouilla également en face de Vincent qui les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Aimerais-tu avoir un petit frère, ou une petite soeur Vincent ? »

Alors que l'enfant acquiesçait vivement à cette idée, Léon également, Arno regarda la brune qui était toute sourire à ses enfants. Venait-elle de...? Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son regard, il comprit.

Et soudainement le monde devint noir.  
Il s'était évanouie.


End file.
